Strickthrough8lover
The epic four part adventure where Justin butts heads with a fan that likes Strikethrough 8 a bit too much. Information Starring: Mitchell Bosecke, Mike Campbell, Justin Cauti, Kacie Killaly, Shawn Knievel Shane Lewiski, Joe Mckay, Morgan Mckinnon, Sam Reid, Danielle Rishaug, Billy Robinson, Eric Schatull and James Wilkinson Written by: Justin Cauti and Shawn Knievel Edited by: Justin Cauti Date Added: November 15th to December 6th, 2009 Running Time: 24:33 Story Part One Justin brings up the idea to the Edmonton Crew about a contest for the viewers where the winner gets a chance to film with Strikethrough 8. However the crew disagrees because the winner would have to film with the Red Deer Crew. Justin goes against their wishes and decides to host the contest anyway. Meanwhile a man by the name of Jason Miller is interrogating a fellow youtube poster. When the poster admits to not being as big of a fan of Strikethrough 8 Jason kills him. Jason then notices the contest and enters but loses to another person. Jason then buys a ticket and flies to Red Deer, when he arrives he seeks after the contest winner and kills her. Part Two Taking the place of the contest winner, Jason travels to Justin's dorm room on residence. Confused, the guys accept him into the film shoot. The sketch they film involves a fairy tale parody where Shane and Jason play a couple. Jason is grossly offended by the thought of this and Justin and Sam both notice. They ask him what kind of sketch he would like to film and upon laughing at his idea they find out that he is the poster strickthrough8lover on Youtube. Sam instantly storms off to his room due to his hatred for Jason leaving him, Shane, Justin and Mike alone. Jason then continual insults Shane which leads him to run off to his room crying. Having enough of it, Justin kicks Jason out of the house. Later that evening Sam is comforting Shane and convinces him to go for a walk. Unbeknownst to them Jason was watching this and while Shane was on his walk he convinces Shane to kill himself. Part Three Justin wakes up to find Jason standing over him as he's sleeping, he is then quickly knocked unconscious. Jason then drags Justin outside in an attempt to bring him back to Edmonton to film with the Edmonton Crew. Justin awakens not far from residence at the location that they shot Fight or Flight. Jason seemingly notices this and mentions that this was the least bad out of all the Red Deer videos. Justin then punches Jason in the groin and attempts to flee. After a few confrontations throughout the backwoods of the college's residence Justin is able to knock Jason unconscious long enough to escape. He then calls Mitchell to stage an emergency meeting in Edmonton. Jason overhears this and then pushes Justin off of a cliff and repeatedly shoots his body. Part Four The crew, minus Mitchell, are waiting in Justin's basement for the supposed emergency meeting. Jason walks in and instantly falls in love with the crew, he runs directly towards Shallanah and continual talks about how much he loves her. When Mitchell arrives, Mitch mistakes Jason for Justin due to the fact that Jason is wearing Justin's clothes. They begin filming a sketch, the same sketch that Jason brought up to Sam and Justin in Red Deer. Before it's all wrapped Joe points out that this person they're filming with isn't Justin, this makes Jason bring Joe into another room and kill him. As they're attempting their second take Justin runs in and tries to warn everybody but he realizes it's too late. After being shot by Mitchell accidentally Justin challenges Jason to a gun duel. The two meet up at dawn and begin their fight, Justin however cheats and instantly shoots Jason. Shallanah then holds a funeral and buries Jason with what he loved most: pieces of Justin. It then goes back to Justin at Red Deer where he's editing footage and he notices something strange: Jason is staring into the window in the footage. He goes back on the timeline and notices that Jason isn't there anymore. Facts and Trivia -This was Shawn's 'baby project'. He had the idea in late 2008 and wrote it side by side with Justin. -The entire project took nearly a year to film completely. -Both Part 1 and Part 2 were shot twice in order to get a better flow and continuity through out the series. -Part 3 was the only sketch that was shot in April of 2009 to not be reshot, you can tell due to the length of Justin's hair during that sketch. -The original story line of Part 1 did not have anyone from the Edmonton Crew in it, but Justin decided to add them to get a cast of many faces. -In Part 2 Justin wears a hat throughout it and in a scene in Part 1 Justin is seen wearing a viking hat. This is due to the radical change in Justin's hairstyle in Part 3. -Shallanah was not included in the Edmonton Crew montage in Part 1 to ensure the continuity that she has a reason to hate Justin and side with Jason. -Jason's body count: 3. -Unlike the Brawl! series, this was entirely filmed before the first part was uploaded. -The scenes with Billy in Part 1 were filmed in April of 2009. -Danielle is officially considered to be in the Edmonton Crew, much to Jason's dismay. -Joe wasn't originally supposed to be murdered. Alban was the original victim due to him competing with Justin in Alban vs Justin. -Total body count: 5. Previous Video Star Pupil - Next Video Normal Activity Category:Year Three Category:Sketch Category:Continuing Series Category:Edmonton Crew Category:Red Deer Crew